Every Breath You Take
by fireflyangel1
Summary: Chibi-Usa is lonely without Elios. Will a night at the Kareoke bar make her feel better? Please R & R.


Every Breath You Take  
By fireflyangel  
  
Disclaimer: "Every Breath You Take" Is not owned by me. It's owned by the great artist Sting for writing such a wonderful song. Elios and Chibi-Usa don't belong to me either, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to Kareoke with us Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked her future daughter. The now 16 year old princess nodded. "Yes. I'm just don't feel like doing anything right now." Usagi didn't buy it. "Come on. You'll feel better going with us." Chibi-Usa sighed. "Alright, I guess so." Usagi smiled. "Ok. I'll tell the others." Usa sighed and laid back on her bed. She had been upset recently since she missed Elios so much. When Elios left after they saved him from Queen Nehelenia, she realized that she loved him very much.  
  
Usagi watched Usa and frowned. She hated seeing her like this. She noticed Usa had been very depressed the last few weeks. Often during the nights when she checked on her, she would say Elios' name in her sleep. She knew she had to do something so with the help of Mamoru, she contacted Elios in Elysion and she found out he loved her as well. Mamoru had him staying at his apartment and tonight he would surprise her at Kareoke.  
  
All the inner and outer senshi arrived at the Kareoke bar. Usa was dressed in a simple pink blouse with a white skirt. She had sat down and crossed her arms. Several times, Hotaru wanted to get her up to sing with her, but she simply replied. "I don't feel like singing." Hotaru shrugged it off. Mamoru arrived and Elios was behind him. "Wait until the lights go out." Mamoru said. Helios nodded and went off and hid.  
  
After a couple hours Mamoru came to the microphone and the lights dimmed as a spotlight went on him. The music started and he put his hands in his pockets. He nodded in an different direction adn Elios stood up and slowly moved to the side of the stage. Mamoru started singing into the mic.  
  
"Every breath you take, and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
Every single day, and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you"  
  
Usa sighed. She wanted to leave and go home. She wanted Elios here with her. She felt like she would never see him again. Tears were forming from her eyes as she knew she was going to cry. Suddenly, Mamoru went from the spotlight. Usa wondered where he went but then went wide-eyed as her jaw dropped when she saw Elios at the mic. He smiled at Usa and picked up where Mamoru left off in the song.  
  
"Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches, with every step you take  
Every move you make, every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you"  
  
Usa smiled as tears fell from her cheeks. There he was, the man she loved, in front of her singing his love to her. She thought she had been dreaming, but she knew this was very real. She stood up and walked next to him as he continued.  
  
"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please"  
  
Usa smiled and hugged Elios and cried on his shoulder. He put his arm around her as people who were sitting including all her friends started cheering them on. Usagi came up to Mamoru and he put his arm around her as he continued where Elios left off.  
  
"Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches, with every step you take  
Every move you make, every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you"  
  
Usa finally looked up at Elios and smiled. "I love you Elios." He smiled back at her. "And I love you small maiden." She leaned up as she closed her eyes. Elios closed his and they kissed for the first time in a long time. They broke their kiss and she blush as her friends were applauding them. They walked down, arm in arm to a couple seats and sat down and resumed their kissing. Mamoru and Usagi had her the most treasured thing to her, him.  
  
"Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you, I'll be watching you"  
  
****  
  
That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I want reviews! 


End file.
